1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a cable strain relief assembly for electrical connectors and in particular to a cable strain relief assembly which is able to accommodate a wide range of cable dimensions.
2. The Prior Art
There are a wide variety of known strain relief devices for electrical cables. However, most of these devices have some peculiar drawback, such as the inability to hold the cable in a straight line coming out of the connector. An example of this type strain relief device can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,921.
Also representative of the prior art of cable strain relief devices are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,056,942; 3,854,787; and 3,904,265. The primary difficulty with most of these known strain relief devices is the limited range of cable sizes which they can handle.